


Невзаимность

by crazykotyara



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, Killed Kenny McCormick, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Три истории о трех невзаимных чувствах.





	1. Игра (Крейг/Твик)

Крейг выбрал идеально подходящий момент, чтобы показаться перед домом Твиков. Удача - удивительное дело - сегодня была на его стороне: в окне он сразу заметил знакомый силуэт. Они встретились взглядами. Твик побледнел, молча посмотрел на него несколько секунд с подергивающимся нижним веком и отошел от окна. Крейг почти ждал, что он зассыт и попробует притвориться, что ничего не заметил, но через пару минут замок все-таки щелкнул, и приоткрылась входная дверь. Из дома вырвался поток теплого воздуха, и первым порывом Крейга было поскорее протиснуться между Твиком и дверным косяком внутрь, но он не двинулся с места - выжидал.  
— Эм, привет, — улыбка у Твика вышла перекошенной - то ли свело судорогой мышцы лица, то ли он чувствовал себя настолько неловко, что не смог даже изобразить радостное удивление как следует. Крейг склонялся ко второму варианту, но только молча дернул головой в приветственном кивке. Твик отодвинулся в сторону, позволяя ему пройти в дом. Стаскивая с ног ботинки, Крейг затылком чувствовал его напряженный взгляд. Что там сейчас творится в его голове? Вертится отчаянный вопрос "какого хрена ты тут забыл, Такер"? Часть Крейга тоже недоумевала, какого хрена он тут забыл, если все вроде бы и так было ясно, но другая часть - та, которая ненавидела находиться в подвешенном состоянии больше, чем что-либо еще, - требовала расставить все точки над i здесь и сейчас.  
— Я заварю кофе, — предложил Твик с полувопросительной интонацией, сцепив руки за спиной. Крейг кивнул - снова.  
Потребовалось пять минут нервных метаний Твика по кухне, одна разбитая чашка и просыпанный сахар, чтобы Крейг, наконец, получил свой кофе, который он даже не хотел. Коричневая жижа сегодня была особенно паршивой на вкус, и он, не скрываясь, поморщился, когда горечь растеклась по языку и обожгла горло. Твик сел напротив и обеими ладонями обхватил свою чашку так крепко, что побелели костяшки. Теперь, когда никаких оправданий для того, чтобы откладывать разговор не осталось, молчание за столом с каждой минутой становилось все тяжелее, загустевало, как этот проклятый слишком крепкий кофе.  
Молчание бывает разным. Когда-то у них выходило молчать друг с другом так, что это получалось лучше и ценнее, чем любые разговоры по душам. На определенном уровне близости, когда начинаешь воспринимать кого-то больше как часть себя, чем как отдельную личность, необходимость в словах зачастую отпадает. Но это время теперь казалось далеким, таким далеким, что Крейг позволил себе на минуту усомниться, существовало ли оно вообще. Сегодняшнее молчание горчило хуже любого эспрессо.  
Твик сломался первым.  
— Что-то случилось? — он больше спрашивал, чем утверждал, и это раздражало до зубовного скрежета, потому что кому как не ему было знать, что что-то случилось. Если уж на то пошло, это Крейг тут должен спрашивать, что случилось. Только ценой титанических усилий Крейг удержался от того, чтобы высказать это Твику в лицо. Он, конечно, привык переть напролом, но если у Твика в самом начале разговора случится нервный припадок, этот самый разговор вряд ли выйдет продуктивным. Поэтому Крейг остался бесстрастным.  
— Я за этим и пришел — поговорить, чё случилось.  
Если он сейчас спросит что-то типа "а чё случилось-то?", то нахуй это все, я съебываю, - подумал Крейг мрачно. Но Твик не переспросил - видимо, понял. Да конечно понял, только полный дебил бы не понял. Твика можно было назвать невротиком, параноиком, истеричкой, но никак не дебилом. И - Крейг осознал это с мрачной безысходностью, - этот невротик, параноик и истеричка все еще был ему небезразличен. Иначе он не сидел бы тут и не пил бы этот вонючий кофе, сутулясь под тяжестью гнетущего молчания. Иначе он не хотел бы сейчас оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Но что-то непоправимо сломалось: они оба это знали, и Крейг не почувствовал удивления, когда Твик, наконец, выдавил сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
— Слушай, я думаю, нам надо расстаться.  
Хотя нет, немного все-таки удивился. Во-первых тому, что к этому моменту губы у Твика дрожали уже прямо-таки карикатурно, но он каким-то волшебным образом умудрился выпалить все предложение на одном дыхании, не сбиваясь и не заикаясь, как обычно. И во-вторых - тому, что он вообще это сказал, потому что Крейг уже почти смирился с тем, что ему придется брать все в свои руки, поскольку Твик был способен тянуть резину вечность. Или конец был и у вечности, или Твик все-таки решил вспомнить, что у него есть яйца. В любом случае - хоть какое-то облегчение.  
И кроме этого удивления Крейг не почувствовал ничего. Ни злости, ни грусти - только мертвую пустоту, поселившуюся в груди, - заплатка на дыре, сквозь которую вытекли все эмоции. В голове стало так пусто, что не сразу вышло начать думать над ответом. Твик истолковал его молчание по-своему. Он побарабанил пальцами по столешнице и, не глядя Крейгу в глаза, продолжил:  
— У нас не получается. Н-Ну, никак, ты же и сам видишь.  
— Блядь, ну ты вовремя спохватился, конечно, — в этот раз Крейг даже не пытался прогнать из тона горькую иронию. Твик дернулся так, будто его ударили. Губы тряслись, взгляд бегал. Опять этот уязвимый вид - мозг Крейга по привычке трактовал его как невербальный сигнал подойти и успокоить, и это его взбесило, взбесило так сильно, что пришлось до боли стиснуть зубы. Хотелось заорать: "какого хрена ты сейчас весь из себя такой несчастный и ранимый, а отпизженным себя чувствую я?!". Он стиснул зубы крепче. С третьей попытки у Твика вышло заговорить связно.  
— Я... Я думал, может, все нормально будет. Но ты же понимаешь? Мы с самого начала начали все понарошку, просто все в итоге запуталось, и мы увлеклись, и оба поверили, что это не игра, а взаправду, но, угх! блин, оно... оно ведь не было. Или было, но только потому, что мы залезли на эту сцену, а слезать после было уже неловко. Даже не перед всеми - хотя это тоже, после всех этих оваций-то, - а перед собой. Но по-моему... по-моему мы просто заигрались.  
— Заигрались, — повторил Крейг ровно. Не соглашаясь, но и не возражая. Если уж быть совсем честным, разве ему самому в голову не приходили такие мысли? Их отношения начались как одна большая постановка, и Твик сейчас говорит ему, что постановкой они оставались все это время. И если один из участников называет фарс фарсом, то возражения второго не могут, по большому счету, иметь никакого веса.  
— Ну, да, — Твик дернул плечом. — П-Помнишь я тогда увлекся и устроил сцену? Теперь я думаю, это как... как...  
— Как метафора наших муток? — подсказал Крейг, почти восхищенный иронией ситуации. Помогать бойфренду выбирать выражения, чтобы покрасивее тебя кинуть - таким вроде мало кто может похвастаться.  
— Да! — Твик с облегчением закивал: голова пару раз болтнулась вверх-вниз, как у деревянного болванчика. — Мы же оба тогда просто думали, что это классно. И это было классно, правда. Все вокруг рады, и рядом теперь есть кто-то, на кого можно положиться, и ты наконец-то для кого-то особенный... Но это, это, это все равно не то. Просто нам было легче не задумываться, и мы не задумывались. Но, блин, ну надо посмотреть правде в глаза: мы просто не подходим друг другу.  
И на последних слова на место встал последний кусочек пазла. Клишированное выражение буквально орало, что в глазах Твика это все еще было одной большой постановкой. Дамы и господа, сегодня на сцене Твик Твик в роли сочувствующего экс-бойфренда, пытающегося потактичнее и покрасивее вылезти из переставших удовлетворять его отношений, а также Крейг Такер в роли парня, которого надо кинуть так, чтобы он не кинул тебя через прогиб или не пошел пилить вены. Так, скорее всего, Твик это и видел. Крейг почти хотел на него разозлиться, но по-прежнему не выходило. Пусто.  
Да и так ли уж был неправ Твик? Они были настолько разными, насколько вообще возможно. Твик, вечно паникующий, встревоженный, нездорово возбужденный, и Крейг, жесткий, агрессивный, холодный. Как ни бейся, маска идеального-парня-который-пофиксит-все-твои-психические-заёбы была ему не по размеру и слишком часто съезжала. Для такой идеальной роли Крейг был слишком неидеален, и именно Твику это должно было быть видно лучше всех, ведь именно Твик, так или иначе, подобрался ближе всего к тому, чтобы его узнать.  
Твик отхлебнул из чашки - зубы звонко клацнули по стеклянному боку, острый кадык на худой шее дернулся, - и со стуком опустил ее.  
— Блин! Ну вот даже сейчас. У нас этот жуткий тяжелый разговор, а ты сидишь с лицом, будто тебе вообще срать и смертельно надоела эта болтовня.  
— Мне смертельно надоела эта болтовня, — не стал отрицать Крейг. Похоже, у Твика накопилось достаточно претензий, чтобы стало возможно поддерживать диалог, просто повторяя последние слова из чужих реплик. Все равно разговор уже потерял смысл - главное они прояснили. Но раз уж пришел, то можно и дослушать. Хуже не станет.  
— Угххх, — Твик весь сморщился и дернул себя за торчащую прядь волос. — Видишь? Будь у нас все реально, было б тебе насрать? В смысле, я не хочу, конечно, чтобы тебе было больно, но в чем вообще смысл отношений, если нет какой-то эмоциональной отдачи?  
— Да нет никакого смысла, — согласился Крейг. Твик замер, зарывшись рукой в растрепанную шевелюру, видимо, удивленный тем, как легко сейчас со всем соглашается вечно упрямый Крейг. Тот не стал пояснять, что на самом деле имел в виду: смысл пропадает в тот момент, когда ты начинаешь его искать. Они тут не греческие философы и даже не Конфуции, чтобы биться над фундаментальными вопросами; тебе что-то или нужно, или нет, и если нет, то никакой глубокий смысл положение не спасет. — У меня только один вопрос: нахуя было столько тянуть? Ты пару месяцев от меня шарахался и односложно отвечал на СМС-ки, мог бы уж не тянуть кота за яйца.  
Твик пожал плечами - так беспомощно, что больше было похоже, будто он втянул голову в плечи. Крейг махнул рукой и встал. Невозмутимо направился к входной двери и принялся шнуровать ботинки. Твик бледной тенью последовал за ним. Его все еще потрясывало, но выглядел он все равно лучше, чем до их разговора. Наверное, камень с души свалился, да?  
— Разобрались, — резюмировал Крейг и одернул куртку. Запретил себе окидывать прихожую прощальным взглядом - вряд ли он когда-нибудь снова появится на этом пороге, но в любом случае - незачем.  
— Разобрались, — подтвердил Твик. Вздрогнул, вцепился пальцами в подол рубашки. — Мм, Крейг? Все нормально?  
Будь это кто-то другой, Крейг бы молча поднял средний палец. Или долбанулся бы головой об стену. Или долбанул бы кого-то головой об стену. Но перед ним все еще был Твик, и вместо этого с губ сорвалось:  
— Блядь, ну а ты как думаешь? — он нахмурился и тут же позаботился о том, чтобы Твик решил, что его сарказм относится не к тому, к чему относился на самом деле. — Все норм, забей.  
Он смутно догадывался, что, о чем бы там Твик ни затирал, ему и сейчас причиняла боль такеровская пофигистичность, но это всяко было лучше, чем если бы тот начал изводить себя тревогой по поводу того, не полезет ли Крейг Такер в петлю после четвертой банки пива.  
— Бывай, короче, — буркнул Крейг.  
— Увидимся еще, — пробормотал Твик так тихо, что Крейг едва его услышал.  
На улице было прохладно. Крейг сунул руки в карманы куртки и обернулся. Твик стоял там, в дверном проеме, смотрел ему вслед исподлобья и, наверное, радовался, что разобрался хоть с одной не дающей ему покоя проблемой. А покоя ему, конечно, не давало много чего. Сколько иррациональных страхов и тревог продолжало скрываться в воспаленном сознании за копной светлых лохм?  
В памяти всплыло полузабытое воспоминание о каком-то летнем вечере из тех временем, когда чтобы утихомирить Твика, было достаточно его слов. Они лежали на диване, в комнате, залитой персиковым закатным светом, и Крейг долго шептал что-то успокаивающее в пушистую макушку, пока Твик не заснул, уткнувшись острым носом ему в ключицы. Когда Твик спал, с его лица сходили следы вечных тревог, черты смягчались, и в кои-то веки он выглядел обычным здоровым мальчишкой своих лет. Спокойным. Счастливым.  
"Я мог бы набить морду любым монстрам прячущимся по углам - твоей комнаты и твоего сознания", — подумал Крейг и скривился. "Я мог бы, я бы, черт возьми, мог бы. Я мог бы убедить тебя, что все страхи - игра твоего воображения. А все остальное - никакая не игра. Что угодно, но не игра."  
Но на самом деле он не мог сделать ни того, ни другого.  
Крейг побрел прочь, удивляясь тому, насколько пустым он по-прежнему себя ощущал. Во рту от кофе осталось горчащее послевкусие.


	2. Распад (Картман/Кайл)

Кайл стоял на автобусной остановке: шапка надвинута на лоб, руки надежно спрятаны в карманах, а взгляд устремлен куда-то вдаль - опять эта его бесячая привычка смотреть сквозь пространство, когда слишком глубоко уходит в свои мысли.  
"Хочу расхерачить твою тупую башку", - подумал Картман ворчливо и почти дружелюбно. И затем, темнее: "на самом деле хочу".  
Вместо этого он вразвалку подошел ближе и бесцеремонно окликнул:  
— Эй, ты!  
Возвращаясь думами в бренный мир, Кайл обескуражено моргнул, будто ему в рожу выплеснули стакан воды. Эти несколько секунд, которые ему требовались, чтобы обрести связь с реальностью, - слишком долгие. Вечность - эти несколько секунд. Достаточно, чтобы быть сбитым на дороге таким же зазевавшимся водителем, вокруг шин которого потом поблескивающей лентой обмотаются твои кишки. Достаточно для того, чтобы вдарить по затылку бейсбольной битой или сунуть под нос вымоченный в какой-нибудь дряни платок. Как там тамблер-коммуна школы это называла? Виктимблейминг? Да в жопу, он же одним видом напрашивается.  
Вместо этого Картман сунул руки в карманы.  
— Чего надо? — спросил Кайл угрюмо. Он не смотрел на Картмана прямо, отчетливо было видно, что часть его сознания все еще была занята тем, о чем он там так напряженно размышлял, и это снова бесило. Картман проигнорировал вопрос, заменив его своим:  
— Ты че тут делаешь?  
— Стэна жду.  
Короткий вопрос, короткий ответ. Можно было бы предположить, что Кайл сейчас не в настроении чесать языком, но, если уж на то пошло, Картман вообще не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз Кайл был в настроении разговаривать. Во всяком случае с ним, тут же поправился он мысленно. Конечно, он же не Стэн. Хотя какая между ними разница, если все последнее время из их ртов не изливается ничего кроме потоков дерьма - только у одного агрессивных, а у другого депрессивных, - как ни бейся, не понять. Да и надо ли?  
Картман ничего не сказал, хотя мог бы. Но куда интереснее было наблюдать, как мгновение за мгновением Кайл становится все более хмурым - ему явно было дискомфортно от повисшего молчания. Они оба слишком привыкли, что кто-то постоянно заполняет тишину: или они сами своими вечными срачами, или Кенни - неразборчивым мычанием в капюшон парки, или - да кто угодно. Теперь же случился один из тех редких моментов, когда они остались наедине, и Картман первый придумал, как вывернуть ситуацию в свою пользу.  
Наблюдать за реакциями Кайла было не всегда осознанной, но жизненно необходимой потребностью, сколько он себя помнил. Раньше все сводилось к примитивным провокациям, но теперь, когда они уже не были сопливой мелкотней, играть можно было тоньше.  
Как и ожидалось, первым тишина сломала Кайла.  
— Так ты что тут забыл? — повторил он свой оставшийся без ответа вопрос. Картман не сдержал ухмылки. 1-0, и черта с два он упустит лишнюю возможность побесить Кайла.  
— Ну... — Картман наклонил голову к плечу, обвел улицу долгим пустым взглядом, затем потянулся, демонстративно оттягивая момент ответа, и только когда брови Кайла сошлись к переносице и он был уже готов возмутиться такой театральной медлительностью, заменил беспечно-ленное выражение лица на негодующее. — Че ты привязался-то? Сфигали мне перед тобой отчитываться, почему я на автобусной остановке в своем городе? Типа если у тебя богатый папаша-жид, то теперь весь Южный Парк твой?  
— Я привязался?  
Началось. Спичка, брошенная на стог соломы - сначала поднимается струйка дыма, потом пламя занимается и - мгновение - охватывает весь стог. Как-то так можно было бы поэтически описать то, что куда проще выражалось словами "я поджег чью-то еврейскую жопу".  
Но огонек спички вспыхнул и затух. В глазах Кайла промелькнул гнев, но затем куда-то делся - съелся и потушился какой-то другой эмоцией. Кайл отвернулся и сунул разжавшиеся кулаки в карманы. Даже не предложил прогуляться нахуй - да что он сегодня за овощ? Может быть, завтра... Нет, — одернул себя Картман. Не будет уже никакого завтра. Он сделал вид, что разглядывает небо за кромкой леса.  
— Я завтра сваливаю из города, — сообщил Картман, краем глаза наблюдая за Кайлом. Тот не пошевелился, и только когда повисшее молчание опять сделалось слишком густым, буркнул:  
— Ага. Ты уже нам этим все уши прожужжал.  
Пока Картман пытался придумать, как бы порезче это отбить, Кайл неожиданно продолжил, все еще не поворачиваясь:  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты вдруг надумаешь свалить из Южного Парка. Ладно бы Кенни. Или Стэн. Но ты? Избалованный жиртрест вылезает из зоны комфорта?  
— Завались, я не жирный, — огрызнулся Картман машинально. И уже спокойнее продолжил. — Да это не вылезание из зоны комфорта даже. Скорее смена одной на другую - я ж буду у родственников жить.  
Ложь прозвучала гладко. Не та часть, что про родственников - это было правдой: в доме у одного из многочисленных родичей, который согласился помочь пристроить его куда-то в нормальном городе, а не в этом или аналогичном захолустье, он без вкусного ужина и мягкой кровати в любом случае не останется. Но смена обстановки - это смена обстановки, и влез в этот геморрой Картман только по одной причине. Пресловутая "зона комфорта" с каждым днем все меньше могла так называться.  
— А. Ясно, — сказал Кайл.  
В этот момент Картману захотелось ударить его так сильно, что перед глазами потемнело.  
Что там тебе ясно, рыжий ублюдок? Что ты лучший собеседник 2-k-сколько-угодно-надцать?  
Конечно, Кайлу было плевать на их разговор - он поддерживал его только потому, что игнорировать Картмана было невозможно - тот бы все равно добился того, чтобы на него обратили внимание, и они оба это знали. И конечно, Кайлу было плевать на Картмана - он тут ждал Стэна. Прошли уже те времена, когда злость и постоянные ссоры могли быть чем-то не менее значимым, чем дружба - только в детстве грань между этими понятиями настолько прозрачная, что вообще почти не ощущается. Теперь они оба взрослые, а взрослые предпочитают не тратить лишние нервы на общение с неприятными людьми. Все их остаточное общение, состоящее из периодических - случавшихся все реже и реже, - перепалок и - еще более редких - пьянок в общей компании, шло исключительно по инерции, но скоро исчезнет и это. Можно сказать, сейчас они отбивали прощальную чечетку на могиле всего, что их когда-то связывало.  
Кайла это устраивало. Картмана - нет.  
— Че как Стэн? — перевел он тему. — Все страдающий овощ?  
Кайл взглянул на него искоса.  
— Блин, Картман. Из депрессии так быстро не вылезают. Ты думаешь это типа как насморк, или что?  
— Я думаю, что это все размазывание соплей для гребаных нытиков, — Картман фыркнул. — Но окей, у всех свои недостатки. Кто-то нытик, кто-то нищеброд, кто-то изворотливый жид, который сначала заливает про то, что "депресснутые друзья как черная дыра" цэ Кайл Брофловски, а потом типа все норм, погнали гулять, Стэн. Евреям двойные стандарты не жмут?  
Кайл нахмурился, но не зло, а скорее задумчиво. Еще одна бесячая черта - если неправильно подберешь слова для провокации, он может и не разозлиться, а начать о чем-то активно соображать, вот как сейчас. Чертов умник.  
— Это не двойные стандарты, — медленно произнес Кайл, наконец. — Я просто, ну, взглянул на ситуацию под другим углом? Да, если ты пытаешься что-то сделать, вкладываешься, а это все уходит в никуда, то да, это похоже на черную дыру, и никому от этого не лучше, и это вообще нездорово. Но дружба - она не всегда о том, чтобы вытягивать друг друга. Нам уже не по десять лет, чтобы все проблемы можно было решить магией дружбы. Так что иногда нужно просто... быть? Не то чтобы даже постоянно рядом, но чтобы человек знал, что когда или если он вылезет, то ты все еще будешь здесь для него.  
Картман закатил глаза. Он мог бы выдать саркастичное "ого, вау, глубоко, да ты ж наш Конфуций" или сказать, что по его мнению Кайл просто прячется за красивыми словами, а на деле болтается как говно в проруби, но смысл? Кайл сейчас явно это говорил для себя самого, а не для Картмана, так что вряд ли его заденут сколь угодно ядовитые комментарии. Он остановился на нейтральном:  
— "Сегодня я многому научился", да? Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что завтра меня здесь уже не будет, и мне больше никогда не придется слушать, как ты с умным видом загоняешь какую-то пургу.  
Кайл устало качнул головой.  
— А я-то как рад. Счастья, здоровья, удачи в новой жизни.  
Это было слишком уныло, чтобы остаться, возможно, последними словами, которые они друг другу скажут, поэтому Картман, прежде чем развернуться, веско припечатал:  
— Соси.  
Он не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Кайла, но смутно подозревал, что ему показали в спину средний палец. Обернулся только когда быстрым шагом отдалился на приличное расстояние и остановился перевести дух. Было жарко.  
Знакомая фигура в синей шапке, наконец, появилась на горизонте. Кайл помахал Стэну, и в одном этом движении было больше жизни, чем во всем состоявшемся только что разговоре.  
Картман отвернулся и лениво побрел дальше. Зона комфорта? Да черта с два. Он мог сколько угодно убеждать всех и самого себя в том числе, что с его великолепными способностями манипулировать людьми, вылезать сухим из почти любых передряг и раскрывать свой потенциал в совершенно неожиданных сферах, оставаться в Южном Парке - все равно, что закапывать это все в землю и гнить заживо, но если бы только этим дело ограничивалось, Картман бы и не почесался. Причина была проще: он четко знал, чего хотел и чего не хотел.  
Хотел: разнести лицо Кайла в кровавую кашу и усадить его во главу стола на кукольном чаепитии, а потом раз за разом слушать его надтреснутое и сотню раз повторенное другими игрушками "Эрик, ты такой классный", с мрачным удовлетворением разглядывая, как вздуваются и лопаются кровавые пузыри на разбитых губах.  
Не хотел: сесть в тюрьму за убийство или изнасилование (или все сразу), потому что не оставить улик и грамотно отпереться, когда ты здоровый лоб, а не цепляющийся за мамкину юбку карапуз, в разы сложнее, и риск того не стоит.  
Картман всегда предпочитал идти путем наименьшего сопротивления. Кроме того, внутренний голос подсказывал ему: шансы, что он добьется чего-то грандиозного на достойном поле, далеко не нулевые. И пока он будет идти к этому абстрактному Великому, застой Южного Парка, который они не замечали в детстве, будет густеть вокруг его взрослеющих бывших друзей, и скорее всего, в один из далеких дней необозримого будущего, когда Картман вернется навестить маму, он может случайно столкнуться с тем человеком, которым станет Кайл - каким-нибудь лысеющим достопочтенным отцом еврейского семейства. И вектор безразличия поменяет направление на противоположное.  
Картман ускорил шаг. Будущее, отдаленное и не очень, было открыто перед ним. И он был готов с придирчивым интересом рассмотреть то, что сможет предложить ему жизнь.


	3. Жизнь (Кенни)

Кенни был слишком тесно связан со смертью, чтобы любить свою жизнь, поэтому он ее ненавидел. Жизнь же в отместку любила его еще сильнее.  
Если бы жизнь была человеком, их отношения можно было бы назвать нездоровыми, а еще Кенни смог бы избавиться от нее, просто стряхнув со своего плеча чужую цепкую руку, так отчаянно не желающую его отпускать. Но жизнь не человек, и вместо сжимающих плечо пальцев Кенни получал что-то, больше похожее на стягивающуюся на шее удавку. Сколько не брыкайся - не вывернешься. Проводя пальцами по тонкой шее с выпирающим кадыком, подушечками пальцев он чувствовал эту невидимую петлю - напоминание о том, что табуретка может в очередной раз выскользнуть из-под ступней в любую секунду, и затем - только предсмертная агония, темнота и снова свет.  
Еще Кенни чувствовал под пальцами сотню невидимых шрамов-напоминаний о том, сколько раз эта хрупкая шея с оглушительным треском выворачивалась от падения с большой высоты, сминалась колесами грузовиков, вспарывалась острыми предметами и - в моменты особого отчаяния - раздиралась собственными ногтями. Но когда он подходил к зеркалу, видел всегда одно и то же: на коже ничего нет.  
Кенни ненавидел зеркала. Ненавидел их ложь: дым и зеркала и бледный щуплый пацан - такой обычный, что в глазах щиплет. Дым и зеркала - вот вся основа его существования. Кенни куда более благосклонно принял бы отражение истинного положения вещей: изуродованная маска с пустыми глазницами, откуда вытекает кровь вперемешку с глазной жидкостью, вбитый нос, темные проемы выбитых зубов, сочащиеся кровью десны. Это был настоящий Кенни со своей историей жизни. Но для всего мира этой истории не существовало.  
Наверное, проще было бы избавиться от всех отражающих поверхностей в своей комнате, разбить все ближайшие зеркала и успокоиться на этом, но Кенни боялся, что если слишком сильно будет цепляться за то, чем является на самом деле, то забудет о том, чем он является для всех остальных. Как ни крути, он оставался частью чужой истории. Может быть, как второсортный герой, который уже всех задрал тем, что постоянно сдыхает, или как олицетворение клише "парень-который-погибнет-первым", или как комический персонаж, призванный в нужный момент ввернуть какую-нибудь сальность, или даже как декорация, в дохлом состоянии украшающая задний план, - но он все еще был там, в этом настоящем мире, жители которого не умирали каждую неделю, могли играть в русскую рулетку без жгучего чувства горькой иронии и которым не лгали их собственные зеркала. И только поэтому его существование еще можно было назвать жизнью.  
Когда Кенни вышел из дома, он не поскользнулся на пороге и не свернул себе шею. Когда он переходил дорогу, его не переехал автобус. День начался неплохо.  
Наверное, из всех своих знакомых Кенни изменился меньше всех. Не столько внешне - хотя из-за скудного питания в детстве и юности он в итоге оказался ниже почти всех сверстников, - сколько по общему положению дел. Люди вокруг сходились и расходились, искали и теряли себя. Кто-то спивался, кто-то брался за ум, кто-то начинал жизнь с чистого листа. Кенни оставался Кенни: неизменная фигура в оранжевой парке, маячащая где-то сзади: то ли есть, то ли нет; то ли живой, то ли мертвый. Почти что призрак, бессмысленно шатающийся по улицам Южного Парка: руки в карманах, капюшон натянут на лоб, за поднятым воротником спрятана вся нижняя половина лица. Сколько времени должно пройти, чтобы воспоминания обо всех странных ирреальных приключениях, случавшихся с ними в детстве, окончательно выветрились и Кенни начал на подсознательном уровне восприниматься странным напрягающим объектом? Ребенком он без проблем мог исчезать на пару дней, а потом возвращаться и снова вливаться в коллектив так, будто это не его позавчера до смерти шибануло парой сотен амперов, а все об этом забыли. Детская дружба прощает многое, даже смерть. У взрослых для этого слишком развитая чуйка на непонятную фигню, от которой инстинкт самосохранения велит держаться подальше.  
И так Кенни блекнул.  
Он остановился у детской площадки. На ограждении угрюмо восседал Крейг, допивая, судя по наполненности урны, третью банку пива. Кенни сел рядом - просто потому, что ему так захотелось, и делать все равно было нечего, и любые разговоры потом все равно забудутся.  
— Че тебе? — покосился на него Крейг.  
— Хреново выглядишь, — то ли ответил, то ли, наоборот, ушел от ответа Кенни.  
— А ты типа лучше? — тут же огрызнулся Крейг и с раздражением отправил банку в полет. Та стукнулась о край урны, но все-таки залетела внутрь. Кенни благоразумно промолчал. Затем, через пару минут колючего молчания, Крейг вытащил из кармана куртки пачку сигарет и сунул ее Кенни под нос. — Это хотел?  
Ничего такого Кенни изначально не планировал, но не в его правилах было отказываться, когда халява сама плыла в руки.  
— Это я всегда хочу.  
Дважды щелкнула зажигалка. Кенни с наслаждением затянулся. Курили молча, каждый думал о своем. Наконец, Кенни спросил:  
— Так чего ты вдруг тут одиноко сосешь пиво на детской площадке?  
— А мне когда-то нужна была компания для такого?  
Вопросом на вопрос, вопреки обыкновению на нежеланные вопросы сразу посылать в жопу. Ну точно что-то случилось.  
— Давай, Такер, выговорись. Тебе сразу полегчает, п'нятно? — прогнусавил Кенни, искренне надеясь, что его миниатюрное шоу пародий немного ослабит напряжение, а не предоставит ему (не)уникальную возможность обзавестись фингалом под глазом.  
Крейг закатил глаза, но средний палец не выставил. Вместо этого затянулся как следует и выпустил облачко дыма, тут же развеявшееся на ветру.  
— Мы с Твиком распрощались, — наконец сказал он. Кенни порадовался, что большую часть его лица была спрятана в капюшоне - не нужно напрягаться, вычисляя, с каким выражением следует встречать такие новости.  
— В смысле, совсем? И кто кого кинул?  
Крейг красноречиво промолчал.  
— Хреново, — посочувствовал Кенни.  
— Ну такое, — согласился Крейг и снова зажал сигарету между губ. — Хотя вообще... Я сейчас не строю из себя крутого, но я и так знал, что к этому придет, так что мне сейчас вроде даже легче в каком-то смысле. Странная хрень.  
Кенни нельзя было назвать гуру в долговременных отношений, но в одном он разбирался точно.  
— Неопределенность неизбежного, — стройную формулировку он подцепил от Шефа, но тот едва ли об этом помнит, так что хрен с ними с авторскими правами. — Это когда ты знаешь, что случится что-то стремное, но не знаешь когда именно, и от этого тебе еще хуже, чем от того, когда это на самом деле случается.  
— Чего ты там мямлишь, Маккормик? Не слышно нихрена, — проворчал Крейг, но Кенни был уверен, что тот отлично расслышал его даже сквозь скрадывающую звуки ткань - просто не знал, что ответить, или не хотел этого делать. — Короче, вот так. Пьем пиво, курим, живем дальше.  
Кенни улыбнулся и порадовался, что оранжевый воротник спрятал кривизну этой улыбки.  
— Живем дальше, — подтвердил он.  
Так они сидели не меньше часа, изредка перекидываясь короткими репликами, но в основном - пуская в воздух струи дыма и наблюдая, как солнце медленно клонится к закату. Звуки города слились в единый фоновый шум. Это не имело ничего общего с дружескими утешениями или сеансами психологической помощи - Кенни просто сделал для Крейга один из неизбежно мутных часов после случившегося чуть менее мутным, но когда тот, наконец соскочив с ограждения, кивнул ему на прощание, Кенни почудилась в этом кивке невысказанная признательность.  
И неважно, что Крейг забудет об этом в ближайшую неделю. Важно то, что Кенни будет помнить.  
Он лениво соскользнул с ограждения, затушил сигарету о край урны и, сунув руки в карманы, поплелся в сторону дома. Заходящее солнце вытянуло его тень и залило асфальт красно-оранжевым. Как если бы растянутый черный силуэт плавал в кровавом море, но прямо сейчас Кенни мог отвлечься от этих мыслей. Потому что прямо сейчас он дышал, и во рту еще оставался терпкий вкус чужого табака, и задница ныла от того, что он час просидел на жестком холодном ограждении рядом с кем-то. Эти мгновения существовали, и они тоже были частью его настоящей истории.  
Кенни закрыл глаза, слушая городской шум, и не открыл их даже тогда, когда в барабанные перепонки вонзились знакомые звуки лихорадочных гудков и визг шин.  
Кенни был слишком тесно связан с жизнью, чтобы любить смерть, поэтому он ее ненавидел. К сожалению, жизнь раз за разом слишком легко от него отказывалась.


End file.
